A cured product obtained by curing a curable composition attracts attention as a material for an optical member which replaces glass by virtue of advantages such that (i) cured products in various shapes can be formed in a short time from the curable composition by imprint technology, cast molding, etc., (ii) it is less likely to be broken as compared with glass, and (iii) it is light in weight as compared with glass. Thermoplastic resins have also been used from the same reasons, however, low yield by the sprue and the runner in the injection molding process has been pointed out.
An optical member particularly a lens is required to reduce chromatic aberration in some cases. Accordingly, as a curable composition, one which has a high Abbe number and from which a highly transparent cured product can be obtained, is required in some cases.
As a curable composition for an optical member, Patent Document 1 proposes a photocurable composition comprising surface-modified metal oxide particles having metal oxide particles (such as titania particles or zirconia particles) having a high refractive index surface-treated with a surface-modifying agent obtained by reacting a first polymerizable component containing a fluorinated compound having a (meth)acryloyl group with a compound having a mercapto group and a carboxy group so that the mercapto group is added to the (meth)acryloyl group; a second polymerizable component containing a fluorinated compound having a (meth)acryloyl group; and a photopolymerization initiator.